Lesley Phantom
by Forever Spinelli
Summary: I would tell you, but than I would give away the story :P  I will say it's a DannyXSam, but also in a way DannyXEmber, but that will make sence if you read it! Ends with a cliff hanger, but part 2 will come soon!
1. Dead

**Ugh I have got to stop this, I need to finish my other stories, but don't worry I will!**

**Short and sad, what more could you want? hehe**

**I don't own Danny Phantom :(**

* * *

A black haired boy stood in front of a headstone. He put a small black rose in front of it and felt tears build up in his eyes. He turned away and walked out of the cemetery. Down the road and back to his house. He went into his basement and opened a portal. He stepped inside and changed into a ghost. He opened a door inside the ghost zone and slipped inside, it was a slim chance, but he had to try. Three ghost girls stood around a fourth. The boy couldn't see what they were doing or who the fourth was, but he did know the other three: Ember, Kitty and Penelope. When they saw him they all smiled and stepped away from the fourth girl. She had short purple hair, a black one sleeve shirt, a black and purple mini skirt and black lace up boots. The boy knew who she was and his eyes lit up when he saw her.  
"Danny! I knew would find me!" She said running over to him.  
"Sam? Is it really you? But I thought you, you, the road and the thermos and the gash..." Danny rambled on. Sam looked at the ground.  
"Yes I'm dead, but that's why I'm here as a ghost, there is some reason I need to stay on earth that's why I'm a ghost, well that's what Ember told me, she was once human too unlike half of the ghosts in this place. Danny do you think you could take me home? I can survive in the human world" Sam begged. Danny wasn't sure what to do. His girlfriend was dead, but now she was a ghost in the ghost zone, he was half-ghost and she wanted to get out of the ghost zone. Danny wanted to take Sam back with him, after all she was his girlfriend, but he wasn't sure how the world would take it: Danny Phantom goes and saves dead girlfriend's ghost, why won't he help everyone else's loved ones?  
"Sam I'll take you back, but only for a short time, I can't risk it. I promise I'll come and visit you I will always love you Sam, dead or alive." Danny said. Sam smiled and they flew to the ghost portal.

* * *

**Review please!**


	2. Human's are scared of ghosts?

**Hey sorry guys I had to edit this :P Here is the real chapter 2!**

* * *

Lesley's POV

"Mom, I'm going with Ash and Jon." Lesley yelled up to her mom.

"Ok, but you know how you're dad feels about those boys." Her mom yelled back.

"Whatever! He's not here right now anyways, how is he going to find out?" She said as she walked out the door." Outside she got on Jon's bike and hugged Ash's waist. Jon started up the bike and they rode off.

"So, Jon's gonna take us to mess with Box Lunch than he has something to show us." Her boyfriend said.

"It's a portal that leads to the human's world; my dad showed me it the other day." The teen biker called to Lesley. Lesley got excited. Her dad knew where all the portals where but he never showed her, always saying he didn't have time and proving it by running out the door.

"Sounds exciting!" Lesley said. "Can we skip Box Lunch for today and just go straight to the portal?"

"We were hoping you'd say that" Ash said. Lesley laughed.

They came up to a green circle of light and Jon took the bike through it. Lesley gasped. They were hovering in the air looking down at humans and cars. This was a mall, she had learned about these things from her mom.

Down below they saw that a black girl had seen them. Lesley was about to wave when she heard the girl start screaming.

"What's her deal? It's like they're scared of ghosts" Jon said.

"I think they are!" Lesley said as she made the bike and the boys invisible. "Don't want to scare them even more!" She said happily.

"Whoa Les, I didn't know you could do that!" Ash said "I can only do myself" Lesley laughed and looked ahead of her, she saw a ghost flying towards them. He wasn't invisible.

"Les, that's your dad! What is he doing here?" Jon asked. Lesley, too shocked to speak, shrugged her shoulders. "We gotta get out of here, before he sees you! I wasn't supposes to take you guys here!" Jon said. Lesley and Ash looked at him like he was crazy.

"So why, smart one did you bring us here?" Ash yelled at him. Jon just blushed and mumbled something.

"Well Ash do you think you could do something? Distract my dad or something." Lesley said. Ash jumped off the bike and took out his guitar. He went to the entrance of the mall and became visible.

"Are you guys ready to rock!" He yelled and started to play his guitar. "I'm Ash! Let's do this thing!" He started rocking out on the guitar and all of the people stopped and stared at him. Soon they started chanting. "Ash, Ash, Ash, Ash..." His blue hair got more colorful and started flaming. The people were so into Ash's music, that Lesley's dad got lost in the crowd off people when Lesley and Jon went back into the portal.

"What is your deal?" Lesley yelled at Jon sending off her ghostly wail by accident, blowing Jon and his bike backwards. Her pink hair flamed and stood up and her deep blue eyes went green. When she realized what was happening she stopped and fell over.

"Don't just stand there! Go get Ash!" She yelled at Jon, trying to stand up. Jon disappeared into the portal and came back soon with Ash who was trying to go back through it.

"Nooooo! My fans need me! They want me! I need them!" Ash yelled.

"What's his deal?" Lesley asked finally able to stand up.

"I'm not sure, but I have figured out a few things" Jon said "One, humans don't like ghosts, two your dad goes to the human world a lot, three you have some weird power with your voice-"

"I just never use it idiot!" Lesley interrupted.

"And four Ash feeds on humans saying his name." Jon said ignoring Lesley's interruption.

* * *

**What do we know? Well Danny's daughter is Lesley right? Ember's son is Ash right? And you can guess the Johnny 13 and Kitty had Jon right? If you guess all of that you win! Yea! LOL please review!**


	3. Finding out

**Ok finally I felt like putting this up! LOL Still don't own Danny Phantom! **

**Ok so you will find out more about families and junk here!**

* * *

"I had an interesting encounter today." Lesley's father said that night when he got home.

"ohh?" Her mother said.

"I used my ghostly wail today and didn't faint!" Lesley said trying to get the attention away from what her dad saw.

"That's great sweetie, but let's hear what your father has to say." Her mom said. Lesley sighed and looked down.

"I saw Ember's son outside the mall, he must have gotten her powers because he had people chanting his name, but then Johnny's son pull him back into a hidden portal." He said.

"Lesley didn't you go hang out with those boys today?" Sam asked.

"Yes, but I didn't know that they were going to the portal and I didn't think humans were scared of us! You guy never told me that!" Lesley said defending herself. Both her parents looked at her.

"We're sorry, Les, we should have told you." Danny said. "You how I hate your friends parents right, and they hate me. That's because I'm the halfa." Lesley just about fated right there.

"Your the- the halfa?" She said tugging on her pigtail, something she did when shocked or nervous. "No you can't be the halfa is my age! Not old like you!" Danny laughed.

"Well for one thing 34 is not very old and I was once 14, that's when I became the halfa." He told her.

"Ya sure, next you'll be telling me that mom was once a human too." Lesley said. Sam looked at Lesley and nodded.

"I was." She said and pulled out a book. She opened it and showed Lesley pictures of Danny, Tucker and herself as humans. Lesley was shocked. All this time they had been lying to her.

"I know you're thinking we lied to you, but we didn't we just didn't tell you everything. We needed to way until you were ready to learn." Sam said. Lesley glared at her parents.

"And your grandparents are Jack and Maddie Fenton" Danny put in quickly.

"What? Them? Their like super powerful they would kill me the second they saw me and their my grandparents." Lesley shouted. Danny and Sam held back laughs.

"Well first only Maddie is super powerful and that is why you don't go to human world. So you stay safe." Sam said. "They know about Danny but they don't know about us." She said referring to herself and Lesley. "Only Danny's sister, your aunt, and Tucker" she said pointing to the black boy in the picture "Know that I'm a ghost and we have a daughter." Lesley looked at both of her parents this was too much. She had just found out that her parents were lying to her, she had an aunt and grandparents, her boyfriend was addicted to people chanting his name, Jon could travel to the human world, humans hated ghosts, her mom was a dead human, her father was the halfa, it was too much to take in on one day. She flew out of the house quickly her parents didn't stop her. She flew until she came to Light's house. She knocked on the door and a short man answered.

"Hi, is Light home?" She asked.

"Yes she is! One moment Lesley, please come in." He said and called for Light. She came down stairs and saw Lesley.

"Hey dad, Lesley and I are going to go for a fly tell mom." She said to the man who had answered the door. As soon as the girls were outside Light ripped off her suit dress, leaving a red mini dress and tall boats in its place. She pulled her red out of the bun on top of her hair and let is hang free.

"You're so lucky your parents don't make you practice to get their jobs. I mean I really would rather not make kids feel terrible just so I can look younger! It's just not right!" Light said.

"At least they don't lie to you." Lesley said pulling her hands into fists.

"Talk to me girl." Light said. Lesley explained what had happened with her parents. She didn't leave out a single detail.

"Please don't tell anyone." She asked.

"Don't worry not even my Teddy bear will know." Light said. "I can't believe them!" She added.

"I know!" Lesley said running into someone. "Watch it Box Lunch!" She yelled at the girl. The small girl glared at Lesley and Light and stuck out her tongue.

"Don't be such a baby" Light said. She and Lesley flew off. "Why doesn't she try to stop being a dork and be nice? Ugh I can't stand her!" Light said. "Hey Les do you think we could go find Jon and Ash."

"You read my mind" Lesley said and the two girls flew until they found the boys playing rock paper scissors and looking board.

"Hello boys!" Lesley yelled. Both boys turned and looked at her smiling. They both ran over to hug her, but Ash knocked Jon out of the way.

"Stay away from my girl." Ash hissed in his ear. Jon glared at him.

"Don't worry about him, you'll find another girl just as good as Les." Light told Jon winking. He just nodded and Light sighed. Lesley rolled her eyes and giggled. Light had been trying to get Jon forever and Jon had been trying to get Lesley. Lesley told the boys what had happened with her parents and they promised not to tell.

"I can't believe my dad tried to kill your dad! If he would have you wouldn't be here right now! Well not kill but put him in his collection which by the way only has four ghosts in it. He sure is the greatest hunter." Ash said rolling his eyes. "He thinks he's so amazing and he's really just a tiny little green dude in a stupid suit! I don't know what my mother sees I him!"

"Well I'm glad she saw something! Otherwise you wouldn't be here!" Lesley said playfully slapping him on the shoulder. He laughed.

"Ya I guess." He said. The four ghost's decided to play Box that Lunch, a game they made up on who could get Box Lunch in a lunch box first. When they were done, Light has won this time, Light and Jon headed home.

"Wanna go again? Right now?" Ash turned to Lesley.

"Yes, right now let's go." She said. Ash grabbed her hand and they found their way to were Jon had taken them earlier that day. The two ghosts flew through the green portal and found themselves hovering above the same spot for earlier, but this time no one was around and it was dark. They landed on the ground and started walking around hand in hand. They wondered down the sidewalk when a boy with red hair spotted them.

"Hey dudes! Cool outfits!" He called to Lesley and Ash. "You should check out my band." He handed them a flyer. Lesley smiled at him. He walked away.

"Looks like we blend in." Lesley whispered to Ash who nodded.

"Hey! Your that Ash kid from the mall! Play another song!" A blonde girl called over to them. A bunch of other kids were over with her having a bonfire. Ash glanced at Lesley who nodded, they walked over to the kids and he took out his guitar and played one of the songs he wrote for her. He played the duet he had written for them to make sure all of the boys there knew that Lesley was his and so the girls wouldn't chase after him. After he was done everyone clapped.

"Ash you and I are going on a date this Saturday and you need to tech me that song." The blonde girl said. Lesley looked at Ash whoes hair started to flame and he glared at her.

"Listen punk, Lesley here she's my girl, not you or any of you stupid friends ok? She's mine and I'm hers. We are not going on a date and I'm not teaching you this song. Ok?" Ash said right up in her face glaring at her. She nodded and whimpered. Ash grabbed Lesley's hand and guided her away from the group.

"You are totally my boyfriend! No other guy in the world would have done that!" She squealed and hugged him. Ash smiled to himself.

"Let's stay here, I like I here." Ash said.

"Done, I don't want to see my parents for a long time!" Lesley said. Ash smiled at her.

"Let's go back and crash their little party" Ash said. Lesley giggled and they walked back to the fire. Ash had them sit down by some other boys. A boy smiled at Lesley who smiled back grabbing Ash's arm before he did anything stupid. Later on she found her way over to the blonde girl.

"Hey sorry about Ash, he tries to act manly and what not. He's very protective of me, cause one of our friends has a massive crush on me so he thinks everyone will try and steal me away from him or him away from me. By the way I'm Lesley." She said smiling.

"No you're a freak with pink hair and you better watch out Ash isn't going to be yours forever. I'm Kelsey Baxter. Don't you have a last name or something?" The Kelsey asked. She was not nice.

"Yes I do its Pha- I mean Fenton." She said remembering that no one knew about her in this world.

"Like Danny Fenton the ghost man? My mom thinks he's so handsome!" Kelsey said. "I bet if he ever gets married he'll have the prettiest daughter and the hottest son, unlike you ugly." Lesley just stared at Kelsey. She opened her mouth when Ash came running over put his hand over her mouth and tackled her. Everyone stared at them.

* * *

**OK so Kelsey's a freak I know, I know :P, but its ok cause look who her dad is! :) hehehehe Who could be her mother? ;)**

**Oh yes and Light, somewhat based off myself...**

**I need two review to update! Only two!**


	4. Meet Adia

**Next part! Not as long sorry!**

**Music Girl 2378: No they wouldn't be stuck. Danny lives in the human world, but he can still go to the ghost zone. :)  
**

* * *

"What the heck?" An Asian boy said after Ash has tackled Lesley.

"And that Lesley is what I was telling you about the surprise tackle game Jon and I play." Ash said quickly.

"Oh that, Haha I forgot about that! Well don't count me in that game I don't want to be tackled randomly." Lesley said playing along. People continued to stare. They gave weak smiles to the rest of the kids and dashed out of the park.

"Les, you've got to be more careful! Who knows what would have happened if you let out your wail." Ash said.

"Look I'm sorry, but did you hear what she was saying to me?" Lesley asked. Ash nodded.

"Don't worry you are beautiful at least to me." He said smiling. "But right now we need a place to go and spend the night."

"My grandparents." Lesley said. Ash looked shocked.

"Are you crazy? What are we going to tell them? Hey I'm your granddaughter, I'm a ghost and you hunt ghosts but please don't kill me." Ash said mocking Lesley. She glared at him.

"What do you suggest?" She asked

"Come to my place." A girls voice said behind them. They both turned around to see a black girl with white girl and a purple halter top on. "Hi I'm Adia Foley. My dad is Tucker Foley." She said looking at Lesley. Lesley's face lit up.

"Wait he's a real person? I thought my parents just made him up to convince me that they were humans!" Lesley said. Adia laughed.

"Come with me, I already know about your secret and so do my parents." Adia said grabbing their arms and pulling them to her house.

* * *

"So wait, you both knew my dad?" Lesley asked Adia's parents.

"Yes he was my best friend I helped him fight ghosts. When your mother passed away he only told me and his sister that he had found her and about you." Mr. Foley said.

"I use to hunt him down, we also dating for a little bit before I knew his secret, but then he told the whole world." Mrs. Foley said. "Now what do you guys eat?"

"We don't really eat. We don't need to." Ash said.

"Oh ok." Mrs. Foley said.

"Mom this is why I study up on ghosts! I could have told you that!" Adia said. Mrs. Foley laughed.

"I wish I had been like you, than I never would have hunted Danny." Mrs. Foley said.

"Now wait, you're not going to do anything to us are you?" Ash spoke up for the first time.

"No, you're my best friend's daughter and boyfriend. Well her boyfriend not his." Mr. Foley said laughing at what he had said. Ash just nodded and turned to Adia.

"Who was that girl? The blonde one." Ash asked.

"Kelsey Baxter, the meanest girl in school. She can't keep one boy for over a month they either realize she's a jerk or they don't meet her expectations. She's been trying to get a real boyfriend for months." Adia told him.

"If I were you, I'd go kick her dad's butt." Mr. Foley said to Ash. Mrs. Foley smacked him.

"Are you two planning on staying here? Because if you are we should get you signed up for school." Mrs. Foley said.

"Wait, you're not going to bring me back to my parents?" Lesley asked.

"Well we can't. We don't have access to a portal." Mr. Foley explained.

"Oh, ok. Can we just send the night and then we'll be on our way in the morning" Lesley said sending Ash a look. He just nodded back.

"Sure!" Mrs. Foley said and set up the guest room for Ash and had Lesley sleep in Adia's room.

* * *

**Please review! I need two to update! And I'm so sorry about how short it is!**


	5. Search

**There is swiching around a lot and you'll see what I mean in a moment! **

**I'm kinda proud of this one :P lol hope you like it!**

**Still don't own anything! **

**Oh ya and the next may take to while to upload because I'm not sure what's gonna happen next!**

* * *

"Where is she!" Danny yelled shooting an ectoblast.

"I don't know! Ash is missing to!" Skulker shouted back.

"What? He is?" Danny said. He stopped shooting.

"Yes, but you wouldn't know would you? No one else matters only your kid." Skulker said.

"That's not true. If Ash was gone or hurt I would have to deal with Lesley's anger issues." Danny said. Skulker chuckled.

"How is it that our kids got together and we hate each other?" Skulker asked. Danny laughed.

"Just don't expect me to play nice because of it." He said.

"Maybe they ran off together. I know Ash hates me. Have you done anything to make Lesley mad?" Skulker asked. Danny hung his head.

"Yes." Was all he said.

"Let's make a deal, I won't hunt you and you don't hurt me and we find our kids. What do you say whelp?" Skulker asked.

"You've got a deal." Danny held out his hand and Skulker shook it. "Why does Ash hate you?"

"Because I'm never home." Skulker replied looking away.

"How did I know you wouldn't be super dad?" Danny said. Skulker glared at Danny.

"Let's just save our kids. Ok?" Skulker said annoyed.

* * *

"So. Um how old were you when you died?" Sam asked.

"What do you care?" Ember said.

"Just making small talk. It's not like we have anything better to do while our husbands are out finding the kids." Sam said.

"17. I burned myself." Ember said. "You?"

"19. It's a long story." Sam said.

"We have a long time." Ember retorted. Sam sighed and began to tell her story.

* * *

"What should we do?" Light asked awkwardly.

"What do you mean?" Jon said with no emotion.

"I mean we should do something." Light said tugging on her hair.

"Yea we should be out looking for our friends." Jon said.

"Jon we can't! We should at least do something to pass the time. Knowing Lesley she probably ran off with Ash to have some fun!" Light said getting upset.

"No she wouldn't." Jon said glaring at the rock they were standing on.

"Yes she would." Light said.

"You don't know Lesley like I do." Jon said.

"Jon I've known her since we were 6, I've had sleepovers with her, she's told me her deepest secrets. I think I know Lesley. You need to let it be that she and Ash are meant for each other and move on! She doesn't like you in that way and she never will!" Light almost yelled at him. He looked at her shocked.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Because I like you in that way and Lesley would never hurt me like that, but I can see I've wasted my time trying to get you." Light yelled at him a small tear coming down her face. She flew off before more tears could come down.

"Light? Wait Light! Come back!" Jon shouted after her. She didn't turn around.

* * *

"Ash! Ash wake up!" Lesley whisper shouted at her boyfriend.

"Wha-" He started slowing opening his eyes.

"We have to get out of here now!" She whispered. He jumped up and Lesley grabbed him and flew out of the house. She pointed and he saw his dad shooting houses and her dad trying to stop him.

"Skulker this is not the way to find them!" Danny yelled.

"It's my way!" Skulker yelled back.

"Let's get out of here." Ash whispered.

"Wow really? Never would have had that idea." Lesley said rolling her eyes. Ash laughed. They turned invisible and flew off before their dads saw them.

* * *

"Put your finger here." Ember said moving Sam's finger on the guitar.

"Oh I see like this?" Sam asked. Ember nodded smiling.

"Maybe you could go on my next tour with me!" Ember said laughing.

"Oh yea, because I'm that good already." Sam said. Both "girls" laughed.

* * *

Jon flew in the direction Light had flown. How had he not seen it? She always stood next to him. She talked about how he would find someone. She was always looking at him. How had he not seen how beautiful she was? Her red hair and green eyes. The more he thought about it more beautiful she seemed.

* * *

**Ugh! SO our little "friends" were a bit upset with me! **

Jon: Great so she tells me that she loves me, but you won't let me find her!

_Me: Chill dude and wait!_

Ash: Ok, my father wouldn't do that, he hates me!

_Me: You'd be surprised at what parents would do for their kids._

Lesley: Ya like lie to them.

_Me: Ok really? It makes the story! There had to be some reason for you to run away!_

Lesley: Fine! But for the record I always knew!

_Me: Well of course you did! You're your own character I'm just using you in the way I want to. *Evil grin*_

Lesley: Jerk...

_Me: Hey, if it weren't for me the world wouldn't know of your existence!_

Lesley: Ugh! Why do you always win?

_Me: Because I'm the author!_

Adia: Hello? Am I even going to be I'm this story? Because you made a big deal of introducing me on your profile, but they left my house after one night. Not even!

_Me: Haven't you people ever had to wait and see before!_

**Don't worry I got them to shut up... **

**Anways please R&R!**


	6. Dark Light

**Ok this one is mostly about Light! So sorry it took so long to update!**

**Don't own anything thing but: Lesley, Ash, Jon, Light, Adia, Kelsey, Twisted, Nxy, Esha and Elisabeth. **

* * *

"Light? Where are you?" Jon called out. He was on her rock. As of now it was tiny, but he knew she would make it bigger. He sighed after he was done looking. He had checked her house, their hang out place, school, the mall, the ghost's Nasty Burger and now her rock. He stepped in something and looked down. It was an address and on the back was the picture if himself he had given her last year. He looked at the address again and flew off to the human world.

* * *

"You're really 20?" The principle asked. Light nodded and when the lady wasn't looking made herself look older and taller.

"Well here is your office Miss Spectra." She said and left Light in the room by herself. She sighed and sat down at the desk. Someone knocked at her door.

"Already? Hope I remember everything mom taught me." She said to herself and opened the door to a blond girl.

"Hello. My name is Kelsey and I'm having a problem with this chick named Adia. You see it all started last night at this Bon fire we were having with this pink haired freak who called herself Lesley..."

"And remember there's only an I in misery if you spell it that way!" A prettier and older looking Light said to a sadder looking Kelsey who was leaving her office.

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Ash asked.

"I don't know!" Lesley said pacing. She stepped on a piece of broken glass. "I've got it! You can record your songs and make money off of them and we can live as a traveling musician and his wife!"

"That would involve getting a record deal and marring you, and no offense Les, I love you and all, but I'm not ready for marriage and our dads will notice." Ash said.

"Well I don't see you coming up with any ideas!" Lesley shouted at him.

"We could go home?" Ash offered.

"Please! You hate your parents and I'm in no hurry to get back to mine." Lesley said. Ash sighed.

"At least we have each other." Ash tried. Lesley smiled and sat next to him. He pulled her head down into his lap and played with her hair.

"You know I kind of always knew we would end up like this. In a junk yard, people after us, not knowing what to do." Lesley said looking up at Ash. He laughed.

* * *

"Hear anything from them yet?" Spectra asked.

"Not yet. Oh look here comes Kitty." Ember said.

"Jon is missing!" She wailed.

"Join the club." Sam said. Ember and Spectra laughed. "Is Johnny out looking for him?" Kitty nodded. Sam said something into her ring and lifted it up to her ear for a moment.

"Danny is getting Johnny to join the search." Sam told Kitty.

"Is that your wedding ring?" Kitty asked. Sam laughed.

"No, no. Danny gave this to me after he saved the world." Sam told Kitty. "This is my wedding ring." Sam touched her left ring finger and a sliver ring appeared with a black diamond in the middle. Kitty gasped.

"That is so pretty and so cool!" Kitty said smiling. Sam smiled her thanks.

* * *

"Wow a new teacher and a new student on the same day!" The principle said smiling at the blond boy. "Why don't we get you you're schedule and maybe, being new and all you might want to visit our new councilor Miss Spectra!"

"I hate my life." Jon said thinking fast, he had to get to Light.

"Or we could go right now?" She said and grabbed Jon and marched him down the hallway. She opened the door and tossed him inside.

"Why hello and what is your name?" The tall thin lady who had her back to Jon asked.

"Jon, Jon 13" He said. She quickly turned around and glared.

* * *

"We could try the school." Danny suggested.

"Why would they be in there? School stinks." Johnny said.

"Light would only go if she was going to be a councilor, you know like Spectra, but says that the job is cruel and terrible." Bertrand said.

"Fine! We won't check the school!" Danny said. The men heard a guitar being played.

"Ash" Skulker said. Danny put a finger to his mouth and changed into his human form.

"Lesley has never seen me in my human form." Danny explained. He walked over and peeked around the corner. Sitting on the curb was a girl playing a version of Ember's song Remember. This wasn't his daughter.

"Adia?" Danny said. She turned around and saw him.

"Mr. Fenton! Hey!" She said standing up.

"Have you seen my daughter anywhere? Pink hair, green eyes, black skirt over white pants, combat boots." Danny asked.

"Yes! She and her boyfriend were at our house last night! They were gonna stay the night, but when we woke up they were gone." Adia told him.

"Do you know where they went?" He asked her.

"No idea sorry, but the window in our guest room was open and this was on the ground." She held up Ash's earring. Danny took it and thanked Adia; he went back to where Skulker, Johnny and Bertrand were.

"It wasn't them, but I did find something that might help. Ash and Lesley were here last night. They were staying at my friend's house, but left in the middle of the night." Danny said holding up Ash's earring.

"My guess is that Jon and Light are trying to find them as well."

* * *

"She really doesn't like you." Light whispered into Jon's ear. "Ash thinks you're a loser." She said walking to Jon's other side. "You're parents don't love you. They're not even looking for you." She sat on top of her desk. "Even your shadow is gone." She said shining a light on him so he had no shadow. Jon looked down and Light stood up and put her hand on his shoulder smiling, but nothing happened.

"What? Why can't I get your misery?" Light said. Jon smiled and grabbed her wrist, flipping her over to her back. She slowing stood up, her skin turning a dark black and her eyes glowing red until she was fully a black floating figure. She looked just like her mother.

"Light you said you would never turn into your mom!" Jon said.

"Look at me Jon! I have to or I'll be stuck like this!" She motioned to her body. "Why do you think I always hug Lesley when she's upset or pat you and Ash on the back? It's because I don't want to look like this and I don't want to become my mother, but right now I have to."

"Light I had no idea." Jon said.

"Of course you didn't! You don't know anything about me. Get out." Light said and turned away from Jon. Jon sighed and left. He turned invisible and went back into the ghost zone.

* * *

"Jon!" Kitty screamed and ran over to her son. She hugged him tight. "I was so worried about you!"

"Sorry mom." He said only half in the moment. "Can I have some alone time?"

"Alright, but don't go back to the human world." Kitty said.

"Ok mom." Jon said. He got on his bike and rode until he came to an area with a black circus tent and creepy being played. A girl was hovering above the tent.

"Hey Lydia is Twisted home?" Jon asked. The girl nodded and Jon went inside the tent. He saw a girl handing upside down from a tightrope using only her toes to hold herself up. She saw him and waved.

"What hanging?" Jon asked her as he walked over.

"Very original." She said rolling her eyes. The tattooed girl flipped and landed on the floor.

"So what do you need?" Twisted asked.

"Why would I just come here if I needed something?" Jon asked. Twisted crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Fine! I do want something." Jon said. Twisted held her arms out and one of her tattoos want over to him.

"Now if you'll excuse me." Twisted said and jumped up to the tightrope again, her ponytail, the only hair on her head, falling all the way down to the floor of the tent.

"Twisted I need information." Jon said.

"Go read a book." Twisted said getting annoyed.

"Come on." Jon said.

"Ugh! No!" Twisted said. She twisted her body around until her head was on the in between her legs and grabbed the rope with her hands and let go with her toes.

"Fine I'll just go ask Elisabeth." Jon said. Twisted cringed.

"Fine! I'll help you!" Twisted said and sent her tattoos off her body. "What do you need?"

"I need to find Esha or Nxy." Jon said.

"The twins? Can't you find them by yourself? Just wait for nighttime and make a wish really I don't see what the problem is." Twisted said.

"Didn't think of that! Thanks Twisted!" Jon said running out of the tent. Twisted called her tattoos back and dropped from the rope.

* * *

**Eh? Please R&R**


	7. Plans and Going home

**Hey guys sorry I didn't update sooner! Ugh I had this typed for a long time, but forgot to post it! I fail. I'm sorry**

**I don't own Danny Phantom only my OC's which I listed in the last chapter **

* * *

"I wish my bike's radio worked better." Jon said. Two swirls appeared in the sky and two girl came out of them.

"So you have wished it, so it shall be." One of the girls said and held up her hand. The other girl grabbed her wrist.

"Esha, it's Jon." She said.

"Oh, hehe." Esha giggled. Jon walked over and put his arms around each girl.

"I need both of your help." Jon said.

"I'm not helping you to try and Lesley again." The purple haired sister said.

"Now Nxy, let's not jump to conclusions." Jon said. "I need help getting Light."

"Who else has been brought into this?" Nxy asked. She had too many times tried to help Jon do thing and was often forced into them because of her powers, but Jon didn't just use her and her sister, he used as many people who he could get to help him.

"So far just you two." Jon said.

"Fine." Nxy said. "Come on Esha we have to help to guy who fails at love."

"What is you're wish?" Esha asked.

"Well I have a different idea..."

* * *

"We have messed up lives." Lesley said as she and Ash stood in line for a movie. "Oh great look." Lesley pointed and Ash looked to see Kelsey and a bunch of other girls getting out of a car that was driven by a Hispanic woman.

"Bye mom!" Kelsey said and kissed the woman on the cheek. Lesley put her finger up to her mouth and pretended to gag. Ash laughed.

"Let's go; we don't have any money anyways." Ash said and Lesley sighed.

"What can we do know?" Lesley asked.

"I'm gonna try you're idea, minus the getting married part." Ash said pointing to a sign. It was the location of an open mic singing night and producers were going to be there.

"For real? You're actually taking my advice!" Lesley said.

"Yes, yes I am." Ash said. Lesley squealed.

"I knew you'd finally think I was smart!" Lesley said. Ash rolled his eyes.

"Come on we have to go!" He said.

* * *

"Let me get this straight, you want me to pretend to be your girlfriend and make Light upset? Dude she's been upset about it for years!" Twisted said.

"That was before and now she thinks that she's over me, but if I can make her jealous..." Jon trailed off.

"So what do you need us for?" Esha asked.

"Because this needs to be romantic and it'll be easier if we could just wish for stuff." Jon said.

"Why can't you go bother Elisabeth?" Twisted asked.

"Because she really does want to date me! And I know that you and Les have been trying to get Light and I together." Jon said and Twisted blushed.

"Fine dipstick I'll do it." Twisted said rolling her eyes.

"Yes!"

* * *

"Next up we have Ash McLain!" The announcer said. Ash stepped up to the mic and waved to the audience. The people cheered remembering him from the mall indecent. He lifted his hand up and was about to start playing when a blast of blue ectoplasm shot through the roof. Everyone screamed. Lesley quickly jumped up and created a force field around the building.

"Please stay calm! We'll get this under control!" She said.

"You're a ghost!" Someone screamed.

"Thank you for reminding me." Lesley said rolling her eyes. "Don't you people know anything? Not all ghosts are bad!" The crowed calmed down and Lesley called Ash to come up to her.

"Can you make a force field this big yet?" She asked and Ash nodded. "Ok I'm going to let go and slip out. I need you to hold the force field to keep these people safe. I'm guessing our fathers are out there so I'll use my wail to knock them out. When I'm done I'll need you to stop the force field and come find me while our dads are still knocked out and get out of here."

"How'd you come up with that so quickly?" Ash asked. Lesley giggled. Lesley quickly let go of the force field and got out of the way while Ash put up another one. She turned around to find her father, Ash's father and Light's father.

"Lesley! Your mother and I have been so worried about you!" Her dad said. She gave him a cold look. She raised her hands up and Danny gasped. He quickly made a small force field around himself, Skulker and Bertrand. Lesley smiled. Her dad didn't know how powerful her ghostly wail was. She opened her mouth and let out the sound. The force field disappeared and Skulker and Bertrand fell to the ground.

"Lesley?" Her dad said confused. Ash suddenly came up from behind her and grabbed Lesley, flying away. Lesley went limp in his arms.

"That sure took a lot out of you." Ash said. Lesley did her best to nod. "Les, I still think we should go home." Lesley looked up at him.

"Are you kidding? I just took out your dad so we could get away." She said.

"Yes, but I'm starting to thing this is very little kiddish, something Box Lunch would do. We can't keep running forever and their our parents for Pete sakes!" Ash said.

"Fine!" Lesley coughed. "Go back! See what I care!"

"I will!" Ash said frustrated. He set Lesley down and flew back to where his dad and the others were. Lesley sighed. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see a black figure with glowing red eyes.

"Hey" The figure said.

"Do I know you?" Lesley asked getting a little scared.

"Ya, it's me Light." The figure replied.

"What happened to you?" Lesley asked.

"Well it's a long story. You know how my mom takes kids misery to make herself look younger? Well I have to same power..."

* * *

**Please R&R **


	8. Lancer

**Hey guys here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! **

**Ok so this story is coming to a close soon :'( but that is because it is going to be a series! So each story will end with a cliff hanger! ooooooo fancy! LOL so this is the last chapter of _Lesley Phantom_! But look out for _Returning Home_, part 2 of the series and _Dan loves Sam_, the prequel of Lesley Phantom! Both coming soon! LOL I feel like an announcer on TV**

**2Belle26: Well actually Light just wants to stay away from Jon because he broke her heart and Lesley is stubborn! She's just so mad that her parents lied to her!**

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me! Pink? Really? Number 1 I refuse to wear pink! Number 2 Light will not be jealous of pink! Number 3 I refuse to wear pink!" Twisted screamed at Jon who was holding up a dress the Esha had come up with.

"Esha! I told you to make an outfit that would make a girl jealous." Jon yelled at the wish granting ghost.

"I-I did" Esha said.

"No you made a dress that would make you jealous! I need a dress for Twisted that would make Light jealous!" Jon said glaring at Esha. "Let's try the hair shall we? I wish Twisted had hair that would make a girl jealous." As soon as Jon said it he realized the mistake he had made by saying "a girl" instead of "Light".

"What have you done? You've ruined my hair!" Twisted screamed. On her head was shoulder length wavy golden blond hair. "Get it off, get it off, get it off!"

"What is going on here?" Nxy asked walking into the room.

"Your stupid sister keeps messing everything up!" Twisted screamed. Nxy sighed and looked at the dress and Twisted's hair. She waved her hand and Twisted was back to having a bald head with a black ponytail and the dress was now a red and black halter mini dress.

"Everything ok now?" Nxy asked and Twisted nodded admiring the new dress. "Good because I was in the middle of using Box Lunch's dream for energy." Nxy floated out of the room.

"You two really are fraternal twins aren't you?" Jon asked Esha. She nodded and looked at her shoes.

"I'm not as cool as Nxy. She can use dreams for an extra boost of power and she always grants wishes right." Esha sighed.

"Ya no joke." Twisted said rolling her eyes. "Why don't you just go to the human zone and mess everything up there I'm sure they'll hate it and that's good."

"Twisted! That's the nicest thing you've said all day!" Jon said and Twisted blushed.

"I would, I've actually though about it, but Lesley's dad would find me and bring me back here." Esha said.

"Did you say Lesley's dad?" Twisted asked her eyes getting even more red if that was possible. Esha nodded. "Don't you dare ever say anything else about that girl's father in here again!"

"Get out." A male voice said. It was coming from behind a certain. "You in the purple dress. Get out." Esha ran out of the room crying.

* * *

"A third new person? Well the second on ran out of the school screaming he wanted to be home schooled, but still three new people in one day!" The principal said walking Lesley to a Mr. Lancer's room. She walked inside and spotted two people: Adia and Kelsey.

"This is Lesley Fenton." The principal said and left.

"Fenton?" Mr. Lancer said and laughed. "I had a Fenton years ago, how about Fenton sits by Foley. Now we just need a Manson." Mr. Lancer's face dropped once he said Manson. "Bless her soul." He muttered. "Fenton go sit next to Foley." Lesley walked over to Adia and sat down. After class was done Lancer called Lesley to stay.

"What are your parents names?" He asked her. Lesley stood trying to think of two names that sounded good together. "Don't lie to me Miss Fenton, I want their real names." Lesley sighed.

"Danny and Sam." She said.

"Sam as in Samantha or Dani as in Danielle?" Lancer asked. "Or the unthinkable gay parents who adopt?"

"Sam as in Samantha." Lesley said looking down.

"Fenton isn't your real last name is it?" Lancer asked.

"No" Lesley sighed. "My real last name is Phantom."

"I see. What was your mothers maiden name?" Lancer asked.

"Why do you keep asking me these questions? Are you a stalker or something?" Lesley asked.

"No but I need some answers so answer the question." Lancer glared at Lesley.

"Manson was her maiden name." Lesley said glaring at Lancer.

"Your not a human are you?" He asked.

"Nope, I'm a ghost with all of my fathers powers and could wipe you out right now and no one would know." Lesley said leaning against the desk.

"Thank you Miss Fenton. I suggest you go home soon, but I'm not your parents so what would I know?" Lancer said. Lesley stomped out of the room, but than she remembered what her father had said and how he looked at her. "Your mother and I have been so worried about you."

"Adia." Lesley called running up to the black girl. "Adia do you think you could help get home?"

"I can try, but no promises. Why?" Adia asked.

"Long story. Can we meet after school?" Lesley asked. Asia nodded. "Thank you so much!" Lesley hugged Adia. The bell rang and the two girls ran off to their next class.

* * *

**Please R&R and Part 2 will be out soon!**


	9. Note

**Hey guys! check this out: .net/s/6852744/1/Dan_loves_Sam **

**It's the promised prequel to this story! Go read it, right now!**


End file.
